


August 5, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several moments vanished while Amos gave a sermon marathon.





	August 5, 2004

I never created DC characters.

Several moments vanished while Amos gave a sermon marathon and he remembered Supergirl battling creatures in order to protect everyone in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
